


Sifted Ashes

by Stecayl



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stecayl/pseuds/Stecayl
Summary: Kaoru finds a lot to gloat about.Takes place in the middle of Okita's Route.Whumptober Day 24: Secret Injury





	Sifted Ashes

Getting Okita and his sister to fall into his trap was pathetically easy. Okita suspected, but he still drank the Water of Life, as Kaoru had known he would. Try as he might, Okita couldn't hide that he was under Chizuru's spell.   
  
Chizuru, of course, suspected nothing. Kaoru's sister was so trusting, so sure of the good intentions of those around her. Even when she begged Okita not to take the Water of Life, it didn't occur to her to question Kaoru's motives. After all, no one had ever betrayed her before — Kodo had saved her and given her a happy childhood, and even the Shinsengumi treasured and protected her.  
  
When Kaoru told her why he hated her, she looked aghast. No doubt, she'd imagined his childhood to be as happy as hers. He had to explain his plan to her like a child — but it was worth the effort, to see the look of horror and anger that crossed her face. If anything, it was even better than her expression when she'd seen Okita turn into a fury. This look was just for Kaoru.  
  
He left Chizuru on the floor, cradling her precious Okita in her arms. Even though he'd promised her more misery to come, she was still thinking of Okita first, trying to figure out how to save him. That was all right. It would only make it easier for Kaoru.  
  
Maybe he could lure Okita into drinking blood in front of Chizuru — that would horrify his sister. Or — even better — he could have her feed Okita her own blood. She'd gladly cut a vein for her boyfriend, and he wouldn't be able to resist. They would both be so guilt-stricken and unhappy!  
  
And that would _still_ be only the beginning of what he would do to them.  
  
Kaoru smiled happily as he snuck out of the Shinsengumi compound, his mind singing with all kinds of ideas about how to torment his dear sister further.  
  
Though for some reason, he also felt like crying, in the worthless hollow that was his heart.

Maybe it was the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Swinburne's "Anactoria"
> 
> Originally posted on FFA: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/394460.html?thread=2321748444#cmt2


End file.
